


The Click

by jiscake



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, ice hockey, slight angst, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: Jinyoung has been a hockey player for six years now and he feels the need to switch teams. Lee Daehwi is one of the best players out there, and for some dumb reason Jinyoung happens to get into the same team as the boy.





	1. There's Always a First

Ice hockey wasn't something nice and soft. Violent accidents, speed, and strength is the best way to describe it. Despite these factors, Lee Daehwi never gave up on his sport. An angel, he looked like while floating on ice, his eyes keeping track of the hockey puck as if it was the most important thing in his life.

In fact, it was. Growing up as the son of the coach, the ice was his home, the rules his moral rules and the hockey stick his third arm. Favoriting someone related to the couch or head of the club was a common problem in the world of sports but never happened in the Lee family. Just like everyone, Daehwi also walked on the long and painful road of becoming one of the greatest players, if not the best out there. 

This is the thing that made Jinyoung feel intimidated the first time he checked around his new club. His skills were far above the average and the boy kept longing after new challenges. Ending up in the same team as Lee Daehwi, among the best of the best, the boy doubted his ability. 

Questions like 'Am I good enough?', 'Is this really what I'm wishing for?' filled his mind after finishing the first training. With several smaller injuries on both of his knees and hands, he wondered. All the players in the team seemed to be playing ever since they were born. Daehwi, for example. 

Jinyoung always found the boy really intimidating, especially on the ice. The dark aura surrounding the boy during plays completely disappeared the second he put his hockey stick down. Cute smile and shiny eyes are what the boy truly was made of if we ignore the fact that he's a true criminal on ice. 

"You're really good compared to a newcomer." Daehwi said, quickly changing shirts after a long and tiring training session. What a drop of sweat meant to Daehwi, meant total exhaustion to Jinyoung. Despite the fact that the younger boy destroyed all his confidence with such a short sentence, he tried to put up a normal voice. Shrugging, he quickly stood up to pack his things and get ready for going home. 

"I'm not a rookie, I've been playing for six years now." slowly exhaling, keeping his cool. 

He's been on this team for at least a week now and this was the first time he ever spoke to the boy. A quiet observer is how the boy thought of himself. Not talking too much, instead of just watching people and learn about their personalities. It seemed to be an easier way to make friends. 

"Sorry, didn't know. You weren't talking that much, you know" Daehwi said, putting on his shoes, about to leave. "It's gonna be hard for us to be good teammates if you don't speak." letting out a small sigh, he left the boy alone.

As a social butterfly, Daehwi never understood shy people. He was all about chit-chatting, getting to know people, making friendships. Jinyoung seemed to be the total opposite - instead of communicating with words he reached out to people by his actions. He wasn't anything like Daehwi. Being careful, thinking through every move he was about to make made him a very rational player. On the other hand, the younger was full of fire, not giving a care about the next step just blindly following his instincts. 

They say opposites make the best teams, but Jinyoung wasn't so sure about this, after all. 

Anxiety filled Jinyoung's mind the next day. He did everything he could to delete the conversation he had with Daehwi. Communication is the key - these words filled his thoughts but what could be so interesting about him? He was feeling as if he was the absolute worse around those guys.  
And this isn't what he was in need for. 

As soon as he found himself on the ice with the whole team and the coach as well, an unfamiliar face showed up. Jinyoung was pretty good at quickly remembering teammates' names, faces, and positions but he's never seen that girl in his life. Long dark brown locks, chocolate eyes, and pink lips. She was pretty, too pretty to play this game.  
This was Jinyoung's first thought even though knowing that this girl could probably beat him anytime considering the team she was a part of. Quickly skating over the team, she took a stand right next to Jinyoung. 

"Hey," she quietly whispered, looking at the taller boy next to her, as the coach was talking. "Never seen you here. I'm Hara, nice to meet you" she held her hand out for a friendly handshake, so even the shy as ever Jinyoung accepted it. 

"Jinyoung, nice to meet you too" he tried his best to show minimal genuine happiness. Meeting new people was never easy, especially pretty girls. 

Right before the practice could start, Mr. Lee called Jinyoung aside for a bit. Worry making his heart heavier, Jinyoung followed him. The old man immediately started what he wanted to tell the boy. 

"So, I have been watching you, right," while he was talking, he kept carefully caressing his non-existing beard. It drove Jinyoung crazy, for some dumb reason. "And your reflexes are far above average, not like the way you hit the ball or your speed. You're a little slow for a forward, to be honest. But no worries!" he put both his hands on Jinyoung's shoulder who shivered from the sudden touch. "Go ahead and try being a goalie, it might work out."

Tasting his words and thinking about the deal, Jinyoung agreed with a small nod. Turning around, looking for the current goalie, he surprisingly saw Hara in the back, head hanging low. Could she be the goalie, by any chance? Even the thought seemed to be absurd. 

"Hara, switch places and equipment with Jinyoung!" the coach called out, and the girl quickly skated over to the tall boy. Quickly swapping everything they had to, Jinyoung went to the back to defend. A quick storm of nausea and nervousness flooded through his body as he thought about the possible outcomes of this training session.

Defending wasn't the easy part about any sport. The team barely notices the effort you put into it. Mistakes are all they see.  
"What if I can't do well?" is what Jinyoung thought, but turned out - there was nothing to be afraid of.  
He did really confidently compared to his usual self. 

"Woah, he's really good?" Daehwi asked the tall, red-haired guy next to him. Guanlin was the youngest player here, even though this was his first year in the team. Playing only for two years, he was incredibly talented. Even in this team, among these players, Guanlin was considered a prodigy. 

"Well, he's better off as a goalie, that's undebatable." he answered with a cold-ish tone. Daehwi knew this wasn't Lin's true personality, he was just being a bit grumpy, due to the lack of sleep, the boy was experiencing. 

When the training ended Jinyoung was greeted with a semi-familiar voice. Turning his head, he saw Hara skating over to him.  
"You were amazing! You fended off so many goals, it was so good," she told him with a genuine, happy smile on her face. "you were almost as good as me!" letting out a teasing snicker, she went off the rink. 

And that left Jinyoung dumbfounded. 

He was never the one to talk with girls or just interact with them in general. For him, girls seemed to be a mystery he could never solve. After all, girls were confusing, magical and such wicked beings. His stomach flipped as he skated off to get changed. Right before he could've stepped onto the carpet waiting for him outside, a hand grabbed his wrist. 

"You were a total badass in the goal! Seriously, you have to be the goalie. You did much better than Hara did last time." Jiwoo said as if Jinyoung could ever think of something like that.  
Being better than a senior player.

"I'm sure I didn't." he easily replied to the girl. Jiwoo was the only person Jinyoung felt comfortable around. Her explosive and funny personality made up for the boy's shy and introvert character. They complemented each other. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Mr. Insecure" she sighed, as she loosened her ponytail. Her bright blonde bangs were stuck onto her sweaty forehead as she rubbed her eyes. Jinyoung thought she was really adorable but in a different way. Jiwoo's chubby face and figure gave off the vibes of a sweet, warm person meanwhile Hara's looks reminded him of someone cold and heartless, like a very pretty doll. They should totally switch personalities - is what the boy thought. "Anyways, do you like her?" she asked so suddenly it made Jinyoung choke on his own saliva. Seeing that made Jiwoo let out a small chuckle then she gave a brief explanation to the boy. "What? You know I'm a straightforward person!" And nothing could have been truer than that. 

"What do you mean? I just met her today..." Jinyoung's quiet answer got Jiwoo more hooked on but she stopped insisting.

"Alright, alright captain, I understand. I was a shy bitch just like you." she simply shrugged it off but Jinyoung couldn't help it. Despite letting out a laugh his ears turned red. 

"I'm not a shy bitch, Jesus Christ, Jiwoo..."

"You are" she calmly replied "but this is why we love you, right?" she lazily put her right hand on Jinyoung's shoulder as they skated towards the edge of the rink. "And because you are an amazing goalie!" The boy knew there was no use of getting into an argument about this with the girl so he just silently accepted her opinion. Very kind opinion, actually. 

Jiwoo made him remember how much he loved his old team. All of them adored Jinyoung as if he was their little brother. Always hanging out after training and going home together. The boy really missed them but he knew he had to move on. From the technical aspect, his team was holding him back. Knowing this, he looked for a new one and now he's here. 

"Thanks, Jiwoo. Means a lot." he thanked the girl with a shy smile as they headed towards the locker rooms. 

"Anytime, shy bitch." she chuckled. Seems like this is Jinyoung's new nickname, just between them. Or the boy hopes so. "Which bus are you taking? We could go home together." 

"7017, I'd be surprised if you took a different one." he giggled, knowing that the bus 7017 was the only one going to the city. It was one of Jinyoung's favorite way of public transportation. A lot of his old teammates took this bus as well but they slowly disappeared over time. Different schedules may have been the reason, or at least that's what Jinyoung tried to believe. Hating him for switching teams would have been a childish thing to happen, right?

“That’s right.” she agreed with a childish smile on her face. “Let’s go home together. See you in a bit, champ.” and like that, she entered the girl’s locker room leaving Jinyoung together with his own thoughts as always.  
Thank God no one happened to be in the changing room or at least that’s what Jinyoung thought. A couple seconds later Daehwi came out of the shower room with just a towel around his body. Jinyoung looked up from dressing just to see that the boy noticed him as well.

“I thought you left already.” he exhaled shyly, grabbing firmly the white towel. 

“No, I was just talking to Jiwoo.” Jinyoung simply replied, his eyes still on Daehwi. The boy looked slimmer, way slimmer than he would’ve expected him to be. It kinda-sorta made him worry a bit, but it may just be his figure. Turning around he kept dressing, Jiwoo may be already waiting for him. 

Being shy, Daehwi was a bit thankful for Jinyoung for turning around. He quickly got dressed but instead of putting on his coat and leaving, he just sat on the bench. This got Jinyoung’s attention who happened to be in the middle of tying his shoelaces. 

“Aren’t you leaving?” he asked quietly, standing up and grabbing his bag with his equipment in it. Daehwi shook his head as an answer and looked up just to meet Jinyoung’s curious eyes. 

“I’m waiting for my dad.” after giving an answer, he fixed his eyes on the floor of the locker room. 

“Right. See you tomorrow, then.” Jinyoung nodded and left the room. Jiwoo was already waiting for him, leaning against the wall. She seemed to be typing something on her phone but as soon as she noticed the boy, she put the small device in her pocket. 

“Finally! I thought you were trying to hide a body in there or something…” she sighed as she zipped up her coat and headed to the entrance of the building.  
Her humor was so different from Jinyoung’s but the boy found enjoyment in it. Opposites attract, isn’t it weird? 

“I’m just slow, that’s it.” the reply took Jiwoo by surprise. 

“That’s interesting to hear from someone who plays hockey.” the girl raised her eyebrows and she let a small smile onto her face. Jinyoung didn’t seem to be that typical player, or even, a typical person. He thought of himself like an onion - he had many layers, and it takes some time to dig deeper into his personality. 

“Right” Jinyoung quickly agreed to whatever she was saying, just because he had a question he wanted to ask her for a while now. “look, is Daehwi always so…” surprisingly, the girl wouldn’t let him finish the question.

“Weird?” she asked back as they headed to the bus stop. The moon was already up and the sky turned dark. “I don’t exactly know-”

“No, I was thinking… special? There’s just something unique about him and I don’t know what.” Jinyoung quickly finished his sentence. 

“You mean the way he plays?”

“I mean everything. The way he plays, the way he talks, the way he looks at people when they are playing.” 

It’s not like something was off about the boy, Jinyoung just never met anyone like him before. Almost as if he wasn’t human. A feeling it was, he never knew he would ever feel.  
Glancing at Jiwoo, he saw that the girl was just looking at the snowy road under their feet. 

“He grew up playing this game, and his father is the coach. I don’t know about the way he talks or why do you think it’s special, but I kinda get why you say that he’s special on the ice. He is, this is his home.” she ended it with a small smile, which took Jinyoung by surprise. _“Daehwi’s different.”_

“He is.” the boy agreed, as they got on the bus.


	2. The Odds Are Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung starts to feel better with his new team thanks to Jiwoo. But then a notification and a message sends him into a weird state of panic again.

Next day’s practice seemed to be harder than usual. It’s been two weeks since Jinyoung has stepped foot in this club and he thought getting used to a slighty different training is easy. Oh, was he wrong. Instead of becoming easier and easier it just became harder with every passing day. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jiwoo asked him quietly, sliding over to where Jinyoung was sitting. The boy’s skin color was paler than usual and he looked like someone who was about to throw up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a shitty day, that’s all.” and he wasn’t lying. One of their neighbors had a kid, a very young and noisy kid. With the walls being thin as paper, it wasn’t very hard to wake up to a screaming kid in the middle of the night. School also sucked for Jinyoung today, having two tests in a day is never good, especially not when you got two hours of sleep.   
Once Jiwoo heard his day summed up, she shook her head.

“You should’ve skipped or something… it’s a miracle you can stand on your legs.” 

Jinyoung gave her the most confused look ever. Skipping was something he never understood, why is it good? It’s not like he thought of himself as a nerd, he just hated irrational things. 

“You never went through a day with only two hours of sleep?” he questioned, truly not understanding the situation. 

“No?” she asked back. “I sleep a lot, like ten hours a day. Sometimes even more.” a quiet chuckle left her mouth as she said this. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jinyoung sighed, seeing that they won’t understand each other’s point of view. 

“I just need my beauty sleep.” she winked at Jinyoung before standing up and going back to the rink. The boy shook his head, a small smile sitting on his lips. Jiwoo seemed to be one of the best things that has ever happened to him ever since he switched teams. She understood the pain of leaving the old teammates behind and getting used to a completely new team.   
She just got whatever’s on the boy’s mind.   
Having Jiwoo next to him was a relief.

“Jinyoung, I would be delighted if you stood up and started playing!” it was Daehwi’s voice that put him back to reality. Letting out a big sigh, he stood up and started walking to the rink. 

“If I faint, please call the hospital.” Jinyoung added with a light smile on his lips, before picking up the hockey stick. Jiwoo just shook her head with a laugh, and went for a small break. 

When the training ended Jinyoung just sat down on a bench while trying his best to remind himself to breathe. Today was an incredibly tough day for him and it was questionable if he can even go home. Everybody left to dress up so he was left alone with his thoughts. Or at least this was what he thought. Suddenly, a voice spoke up behind him. 

“Hey, Jinyoung! Are you okay?” the boy turned around to be greeted with Hara’s beautiful smile and happy aura. It felt really weird since he felt like the total opposite at the moment. Exhausted, grumpy and ugly. 

“I’m doing okay, I’m just tired. How are you?” Jinyoung always hated talking about himself. Nothing about him was so special, it was much easier and entertaining to listen to people talking about themselves or anything else. It made having conversations uncomplicated. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Uh, I have a question for you.” she looked at the boy with a confused gaze. Jinyoung was getting really curious as moments have passed and she hasn’t asked her question yet. “Do you wanna go home together?” Jinyoung’s heartbeat skipped for a second. It’s not like he didn’t think that Hana was the prettiest girl in the team because indeed, she was. He never got asked out by the girls, never ever in his life. So he just stared at his palm, playing with his fingers. 

“I don’t know, I already promised Jiwoo that I’m gonna go home with her. Sorry, Hana, maybe next week.” he stood up, grabbing his hockey stick. The aura felt uncomfortable with him denying her offer, and Jinyoung felt that he had to leave now. 

“Okay, bye…” Hana put a small smile on her lips, trying to hide the awkwardness on her face.

Jinyoung rushed out to the changing rooms, finding Jiwoo in front of it. She looked up from her cellphone, a bit confused, a bit judging as always. 

“What’s wrong with you? You look like you just ran the whole marathon, if not more.” 

The boy was gasping for air, his hands resting on his thighs and his whole face turned into a shade of pink. 

“Hana kind of asked me to go home with her but I turned her down.” he whispered, while still trying to catch his breath. He felt a bit overwhelmed by what just happened now. 

“Okay, first of all, what the fuck?” Jiwoo looked totally confused now. “I mean, really? I can tell that you like her, just by the way you look at her. Also she’s the prettiest girl in the team, even if not in the whole club, why would you just say no? And like she never really asks out anyone, it could’ve been your perfect chance!” she ran out of breath by the time she finished everything. 

“I don’t know! I just, kind of panicked and said no!” he sighed, closing his eyes. He found Hana beautiful, he really did. But he couldn’t see anything happening between them. “Ah, I’m so dumb…” he put his hand on his forehead, kind of trying to calm himself down. But then both of them heard a voice - a very distant one actually. 

“You guys should keep quiet. The whole fucking building could hear your conversation.” Daehwi popped up in the corner, looking at the iconic duo. 

“Yeah, sorry, we’ll keep it down!” Jiwoo said, and Daehwi just walked away, nodding. “I’m pretty sure no one heard and no one cares.” she let out a sigh. Talking back to Daehwi was impossible. He was the son of the coach and if you said a bad word to him, you could say goodbye to your dreams about being in this team. Or at least that’s what the legend was. “I’m getting sick of this kid.”

“Why?” Jinyoung asked him, while picking up his stuff and getting ready to go. 

“You can’t say a thing about him because his dad is gonna protect him, obviously. But his dad is the captain of the team and if you want to succeed in ice hockey, it’s better just to shut up sometimes.” Jiwoo said, as they made their way out of the building. The boy nodded in agreement.   
What the girl just said had a lot to do with life in general. Sometimes just staying quiet and accepting was the way to go.

Suddenly, a group of boys passed by them. They were laughing as they walked by the quiet pair. Jinyoung could recognize them.   
His old teammates left, without even batting an eye at him. And to be totally honest, it hurt Jinyoung a lot. A small sigh left his mouth and Jiwoo totally noticed it.

“Your old team?” she asked. All the boys had their visible equipments with them, especially the hockey rod. 

“How did you know?” the boy looked up at her, as she was just staring up at the dark sky. The stars were barely visible as the polluted air covered them. Jiwoo just shrugged and gave Jinyoung a sly eye. 

“I saw how you were looking at them. That’s all.” she said with such love in her voice, warmth spread in Jinyoung’s chest. “I had an old team too. It was painful when I had to leave, but it’s been years. Sometimes I still think about them, you know? Your first team is always in your heart.” 

“Yeah… yeah, I think that’s true.” Jinyoung said, and as he did so the bus has arrived and they got on it. 

When Jinyoung got home, it was empty except for his cat. The small, black kitty was usually very quiet and easy to take care of. She didn’t need a lot of attention which was good for the boy. He lived on his own, almost all the time. His parents were flying from one country to another. Business is what it was. It wasn’t that bad of an income - actually, it was very good - but the boy felt very lonely almost all the time. He had no close friends at school, only good acquaintances. Usually, he didn’t mind being alone but it was starting to bottle up now. 

Thankfully Jiwoo was there to keep him from breaking down. But still, Jinyoung was walking on very thin ice at the moment. 

He was laying down on the couch of the living room, his cat cuddled up by his side. Some English show was playing on the TV in front of him, but the boy was on his phone again. Jinyoung didn’t really fancy any TV show really, it was just to make him feel calmer. He hated silence. It was suffocating and pressuring. 

Suddenly his phone’s screen lit up. He received a notification on his phone. As soon as he unlocked, Jinyoung saw it.   
“Lee Daehwi sent you a friend request”  
The boys heartbeat skipped a beat. Obviously, he was gonna accept the request, it just felt weird. 

Lee Daehwi, one of the best players in their league, even if not the best, just send him a friend request. But who knows, maybe Jinyoung was thinking too much of it and Daehwi wanted nothing from him. Minutes after him accepting the friend request, a message popped up.

“Hey, Christmas is coming up and we usually have a party and a secret angel game as well. It’s about time we start it, text me back if you wanna be a part of it.”

The boy just stared at the message for a while then uselessly threw the phone to the side. It was too late to care about anyone else. Jinyoung just layed down on his back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! ^^  
> I'm really sorry for being away for such a long time - school started and a lot has happened ever since. I'll try my best to get myself together and continue on with this story because I have a lot of ideas for it!   
> Thank you and sorry for such a long wait. ^^"  
> (no proofread, we die like men)
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! ♡
> 
> Hit me up on twitter and let's be friends! ^^  
> https://twitter.com/_jiscake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So I'm back with a new and longer story this time. ^^ It's been really long since I've written something like this but I have high hopes for myself! I hope you're gonna enjoy, and thank you for reading. ^^
> 
> I'm gonna update the tags as the story goes on (mostly adding new characters)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! ♡
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_jiscake) and let's be friends! ^^  
> https://twitter.com/_jiscake


End file.
